Como el sol
by Mirruu
Summary: Era una necesidad más que una simple costumbre, al igual que el peculiar hábito de que sea ella quien le ponga su sombrero. Colección de one-shots SaboxKoala
1. Antes de dormir

**N/A: Con esta pequeña publicación inicio una colección de Oneshots de Sabo y Koala, dedicados a los fans de esta pareja… ¡Sí! Sé que no estoy sola shipeando a esta pareja en este enorme mundo. ¡Espero les guste!**

* * *

><p><strong>Antes de dormir<strong>

Era una necesidad más que una simple costumbre, al igual que el peculiar hábito de que sea ella quien le ponga el sombrero.

Finalizaba el día, la noche no se hizo esperar y la oscuridad invadió el horizonte. Los tripulantes del barco de los revolucionarios se encontraban cada uno en sus labores ordenados por supuesto por Dragon. Por su parte, Sabo quien no había parado de trabajar todo el día, había notado que desde ayer no había cruzado palabras con su inseparable subordinada Koala, que desde su habitual encuentro con ella la noche anterior antes de dormir, no se habían visto. El rubio siguió escribiendo su informe, hace tres días habían regresado de una misión donde Koala por poco sale herida, y de no ser por sus habilidades y sus técnicas de karate Gyojin, la misión no habrían finalizado con éxito. Él confiaba plenamente en ella, era fuerte, decidida, ágil y rápida para pensar en el momento del combate, pero ella era una chica, una chica la cual no dejaba de ser frágil de alguna manera y a él le preocupaba demasiado su bienestar, es decir ¿Qué haría sin ella? Si esa mujer es su mano derecha, su compañera de misiones y su apoyo incondicional, fue su fuerza en el momento de enfrentar una realidad tan dura como lo fue la muerte de su hermano, y con quien comparte tantos momentos.

Tocaron la puerta, el rubio aún concentrado en su papeleo tuvo la leve esperanza de que se tratara de la chica de cabello marrón, sin embargo de inmediato cayeron sus esperanzas cuando recordó que ella no es de las que toca la puerta antes de entrar a su habitación.

—Adelante—Dijo el rubio mientras terminaba las últimas líneas de su detallado informe.

—Sabo—Mencionó el gyojin de gran estatura mientras ingresaba a la habitación la cual sólo era iluminada por una pequeña lámpara en el escritorio donde se encontraba el rubio. —Te hago entrega de mi informe.—Hack se acercó a la mesa colocando en esta un sobre grande el cual contenía el papeleo diligenciado, para después apoyar su brazo izquierdo en la silla donde el rubio se encontraba sentado.

—Excelente, Hack, ya casi termino el mío y podré hacer la entrega oficial a Dragon-san.

— ¿Koala ya entregó su parte?

—Lo hizo ayer, ya sabes cómo es ella cuando le dan una orden.

—Muy responsable.

—Eficiente—Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa en sus labios mientras colocaba su firma al final de la hoja. —Listo, estaré reuniéndome con Dragon-san esta misma noche.

—Ya es de noche.

— ¿Qué?—Rápidamente acomodó las hojas y las metió en un sobre—Debo hablarle—El rubio terminó de organizar los sobres y salió de su habitación dejando solo al gyojin.

* * *

><p>La reunión con Dragon se alargó más de una hora, debían ultimar detalles y programar nueva misión, era difícil el hecho de que Sabo tuviera que organizar la labor de cada uno de los tripulantes que cumplirían a cabalidad la misión que Dragon estaba planeando pero era su responsabilidad y con orgullo la ejecutaba.<p>

Salió de la oficina donde solían realizar las reuniones, cansado caminó hasta salir y poder ver el mar, con el mayor de los gustos él podría ir a su habitación a descansar, pero había algo que debía hacer antes de dormir.

Con sigilo caminó hasta adentrarse en la zona de las habitaciones, esperanzado de no ser descubierto. Unos pocos pasos más y logró llegar a la habitación que conocía a la perfección, en silencio trato de abrir la puerta lo cual logró con éxito, y lentamente ingresó a la habitación para luego cerrar la puerta tras de sí.

La habitación aún estaba iluminada por una pequeña lámpara al lado de la cama, una chica de cabello corto se encontraba dormida de lado en la cama sin cubrirse, por lo que el rubio supuso que ella se había quedado dormida mientras lo esperaba. Caminó silenciosamente y con lentitud se sentó en la cama y recostó su espalda en la madera de la cabecera del mueble. La observó un rato, sus cabellos marrón claro caían desordenadamente en la almohada y algunos mechones cortos en su rostro, por lo que el joven se aventuró a retirar uno de los traviesos mechones con su dedo, acariciando su rostro en el proceso. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y su cuerpo sólo era cubierto por una ligera blusa beige de tirantes y un pequeño short lila. El rubio acarició un poco más su rostro para después buscar la cobija y cubrirla del frío de la noche, no quería despertarla, pero deseaba verla, era más que una costumbre, era un peculiar hábito que ambos desde niños adoptaron sin acuerdo alguno, el reunirse y hablar un rato antes de ir a la cama y descansar, reír, llorar, desahogarse, jugar, conversar, cualquier excusa era buena.

En esto pensaba el rubio cuando luego de cubrirla, se inclinó en el suelo para verla más de cerca y así poder irse a descansar. Su suave rostro de nuevo lo invitaba a que se aventurara a acariciarlo, por lo que el joven nuevamente con lentitud la acarició con el dorso de sus dedos desnudos.

Koala sonrió ante el contacto y lentamente abrió sus ojos encontrándose con el rostro del joven cerca al de ella.

—Sabo-kun…—Su voz era suave mientras sonreía, sus ojos se volvieron a cerrar mientras alzaba su mano para tocar la mano del chico—Viniste.

—Lo siento, terminé los informes muy tarde y la reunión con Dragon-san se alargó.

La chica abrió los ojos de nuevo y lo miró con reproche—Te dije que en cuanto descansaras de la misión, te pusieras en marcha con el papeleo.

—Lo sé, lo sé.

La chica sonrió nuevamente, y sin soltar la mano del rubio la cual aún se encontraba acariciando su rostro, apartó la cobija y se sentó en su cama frente a Sabo quien se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo. Koala lo observó un momento, ambos se miraron fijamente unos segundos, fue entonces cuando la chica soltó su mano y tomó en las suyas el rostro del muchacho y le sonrió—Luces muy cansado, ¿qué haces aquí? Debiste ir a tu habitación en cuanto terminara la reunión.

—No sin antes hablar contigo. ¿Te diste cuenta que no habíamos cruzado palabra en todo el día? Además estabas esperándome.

La chica acarició sus mejillas con los dedos pulgares para luego deslizar sus delicadas manos por su cuello hasta llegar a los hombros anchos del chico y levemente hizo pequeños masajes con sus manos. El rubio se relajó un poco más ante el contacto mientras seguía mirándola, algo en su mente hizo un click, sabía que esto era más que un hábito, ¿pero alguna vez se lo dijo? Lo que él estaba sintiendo por ella era más que amistad, y lo que ambos tenían era especial, y él sabía que ella era consciente de esto, pero jamás lo expresaron con palabras. El joven entonces la miró con más intensidad en un intento de hacerle saber sus pensamientos, y su deseo de hallar el momento de decirle lo que ni él mismo sabía cómo decir. Koala correspondió con su mirada, unos segundos después detuvo sus manos y dejándolos posados en sus hombros, se inclinó hacia abajo hasta depositar un lento y suave beso en la frente del rubio, a lo cual él solo cerró sus ojos sintiendo los cálidos labios de la chica en su piel.

—Ya hablaremos de esto—La chica se alejó un poco de su rostro y con una leve palmadita en su hombro izquierdo, le sonrió—Ve a descansar, tonto.

El rubio sonrió mientras la miraba a los ojos para después posar su mirada en sus labios, estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para robarle un beso, pero no lo haría, no si quería seguir con vida, pues conocía el carácter de Koala y lo que menos quería era enojarla como solía hacerlo durante las misiones. Instintivamente humedeció sus propios labios, y dándose cuenta de esto, se avergonzó y se puso de pie rápidamente. —Ti… tienes razón, ya es hora de descansar.

Por supuesto, Koala fue consciente de todo en su momento, como si se tratase de un libro, leyó cada pensamiento del rubio en sus expresiones, era casi como una bomba a punto de explotar, pero aún no era el momento, por lo que ella también se colocó de pie y agarrándolo de sus brazos le dio media vuelta y lo empujó despacio. — ¿Entonces qué esperas? ¡Anda! ¡Ya hasta tienes ojeras!—Mencionó la chica en un tono burlón.

El rubio se dejó empujar por ella, abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación, no sin antes dar media vuelta y mirarla con una sonrisa. —Buenas noches.

Koala correspondió a la sonrisa y colocó su mano en la perilla de la puerta. —Buenas noches, atolondrado jefe.

Sabo sonrió aún más y caminó hasta alejarse de la habitación, a lo que la chica cerró la puerta. Esperarían un poco más, el momento oportuno llegará, sin cansancio, sin sueño ni preocupaciones, entonces hablarán.

Por el momento ambos se conformaban con estos encuentros, para luego ir a descansar con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: ¡Fin del primer Oneshot! Espero les haya gustado. Realmente sabemos poco sobre cómo actúan Sabo y Koala en la actualidad como adultos, por lo que se hace difícil escribir sobre ellos. ¡Sin embargo hay que aventurarse! No sé si Sabo la llama Koala, o Koala-san, o quien sabe cómo... Por lo que me abstuve de escribir eso.**

**¡Bien! como mencioné antes, con ésta pequeña historia doy inicio una colección, cada uno sobre pequeños momentos de esta pareja, detalles que hacen las cosas interesantes, ¿les gusta la idea? ¿les gustó este oneshot? ¿Les gusta esta pareja?... ¿Odian la idea y quieren destruir el mundo?Por favor comentar. **

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	2. Hack

**Gracias por sus comentarios, ¡me motivan muchísimo escribir más! Aquí les va el segundo one-shot desde la perspectiva de Hack, espero disfruten este desarrollo de la relación tanto como yo disfruto al escribirlos.**

* * *

><p><strong>Hack<strong>

"_¿Sabo lo hace apropósito?" _

"_¿Ambos son conscientes de esto?" _

"_No soy el único que lo nota, lo sé"_

"_Tanta cercanía no pasa desapercibida, definitivamente son conscientes de esto… ellos se atraen"_

En esto pensaba Hack, uno de los compañeros más cercanos de Koala y subordinado de Sabo, acompañándolo en todas las misiones que le encarga Dragon y que por supuesto, fuera de las imprudencias de Sabo, siempre terminan las misiones cumplidas satisfactoriamente.

El gyojin de gran estatura ya había notado que desde que tiene memoria, la amistad entre Sabo y Koala ha sido muy encantadora, hay cierto ambiente entre ellos que se hace impenetrable en algunas ocasiones, un click entre Sabo y Koala que es difícil de ignorar. Está claro que fue una amistad que no tardó en crecer y desarrollarse, al punto de saber apoyarse y animarse el uno al otro, no es que le desagrade al gyojin tal relación, al contrario, era cómodo saber que había tanta cercanía y confianza en el equipo, pero desde hace un tiempo cuando empezó a comprender la forma en que los humanos se relacionan unos con los otros y los tipos de relación que sostienen, que no son nada diferentes a la forma de relacionarse de los de su raza, empezó a notar que esta relación entre Sabo y Koala desde hace mucho tiempo había atravesado los límites de la amistad.

Se encontraba sentado en el borde del barco, regresaban de una misión la cual fue resuelta sin mayor percance, parece que Dragon esperaba una situación más compleja en la isla, debido a la seriedad con que le encargó a Sabo mantenerse al margen en cualquier caso, además de que el simple hecho de haber enviado a Sabo, el jefe de personal, el segundo al mando, ya es una alerta para saber que la situación de dicha misión no es fácil de llevar. El gyojin recibía los calmados rayos solares del atardecer, había sido una misión fácil por lo que sin mayor problema Sabo había propuesto buscar unas bebidas debido a que salieron tan rápido del otro barco, que olvidaron llenar éste con los suministros necesarios para atravesar el mar cómodamente, fue entonces cuando Hack notó que después de que Sabo propusiera buscar las bebidas, miró a Koala y sin decir palabra alguna, ella se puso de pié y caminó al lado de Sabo para ir juntos al mercado más cercano de la isla. Nadie más se levantó, nadie más fue con ellos, todos ya estaban acostumbrados a esto.

"_¿Pero por qué razón vengo a notarlo desde hace poco?" _

No es que no fuera observador, ni por ser poco sociable, Hack de hecho se llevaba bien con todos los de su grupo de misiones y con la tripulación en general, es solo que jamás se interesó por analizar este tipo de relaciones.

"_Falta de interés, supongo"_ pensó el gyojin, cuando notó a lo lejos dos figuras, ahí venían los protagonistas de sus incógnitas, no es la primera vez y sabe que no será la última, entre ellos hay algo especial.

—Regresamos chicos, aquí están las bebidas—Dijo el rubio alzando una enorme bolsa de compras, mientras que en la otra mano llevaba otra bolsa del mismo tamaño, aparentemente con comida.

—La plaza estaba llena, pero no fue difícil llegar al mercado—Mencionó Koala en el momento en que sacaba un par de sándwich de la bolsa pequeña que ella llevaba mientras que Sabo entregó bebidas a los sedientos miembros del grupo de misión.

El rubio caminó hasta la mitad del barco donde estaban sentados la mayoría de los tripulantes y colocó la bolsa de comida entre ellos—Y aquí hay comida, sólo nos alcanzó para comprar sándwich y onigiri, es mi culpa, dejé el resto del dinero, pero es suficiente hasta que lleguemos al barco—Luego de eso, el rubio miró a Hack quien aún permanecía perdido en sus pensamientos, sin embargo, notando que Koala esperaba a Sabo fuera del grupo de tripulantes que comían y bebían. Sabo lanzó una lata al gyojin quien con facilidad la atrapó con su mano derecha.

—Pareces pensativo, Hack… ¿todo en orden?

—Sí, no es nada—Abrió la lata y tomó un poco, observando que Sabo sacó un par de latas más mientras caminaba hacía Koala quien le entregó el sándwich el cual Sabo mordió y sostuvo colgando en sus dientes mientras abría la lata de bebida a Koala, ella lo recibió y tomó un sorbo, ambos se sentaron en los escalones que conectaban a al piso superior del barco, de nuevo juntos.

* * *

><p>Sabo había estado toda la mañana en una reunión con Dragon y otros miembros superiores, ya habían pasado dos días desde la última misión y parece que la información que realmente se necesitaba se encontraba en otra isla, por lo que fue necesaria la reunión.<p>

Una enorme mesa adornaba la cocina, la mayoría de los miembros que se encontraban en el barco estaban sentados compartiendo una merienda mientras contaban historias graciosas y demás anécdotas. Koala había estado en el camarote mientras la reunión avanzaba, sin embargo luego de un tiempo salió y se sentó junto al resto de compañeros.

—Parece que la reunión se ha extendido—Dijo uno de los presentes en la mesa.

—Ya me parecía raro que el segundo al mando haya ido a una misión que resultara fácil—Mencionó otro —Por lo general Sabo arma sus buenos alborotos, ¿no es así, Koala-chan?

—Sí, es un imprudente—Dijo la chica sonriendo mientras estiraba su mano derecha para alcanzar uno de los bocadillos en la mesa.

— ¡Cielos Koala-chan! no sé cómo haces para controlarlo—Comentó otro de los tripulantes luego de beber. Ante el comentario Koala soltó una pequeña risa para luego comer el bocadillo.

Hack sabía que ella era la única subordinada quien regañaba a Sabo cuando cometía sus imprudencias y se iba por su cuenta, por lo general arriesgando su vida más de lo necesario. Ante estas situaciones el gyojin se limitaba a apoyar los regaños de la chica o sencillamente optaba por quedarse callado y dejar que Koala pusiera en su lugar al atolondrado jefe de personal, lo cual la chica hacía bastante bien.

Escucharon la puerta de la cocina abrirse ingresando Sabo junto con su compañero Bunny Joe —Hey, con que aquí están todos— mencionó el hombre de la pluma en el sombrero quien caminó hasta el refrigerador a tomar algo. Por su parte Sabo quien en el momento no portaba ni chaqueta ni sombrero, caminó rodeando la mesa e ignorando varias sillas desocupadas hasta llegar al lado de Koala y tomar asiento justo allí, al lado de ella, la expresión del rubio era más de fastidio que de cansancio.

— ¿Todo ha ido bien?—Le preguntó suavemente la chica.

—Sí, es solo que las reuniones extendidas acaban con mi paciencia—Mencionó el rubio.

Hack estaba a una distancia prudente para dejarlos hablar, pero lo suficientemente cerca para escucharlos, no es que espiar fuera uno de sus pasatiempos ni mucho menos, es solo que seguía curioso frente a la relación de ambos revolucionarios.

—Dragon-san nos enviará a otro lugar, pero necesitamos más información.

—De todos modos ¿mencionó algo sobre las llamadas interceptadas?

—Nop—respondió el chico quien tomó parte del bocadillo que estaba en el plato de Koala y comió—De cualquier manera te estaré informando… mmm ¡esto sabe rico!—A continuación, el joven se estiró un poco para alcanzar uno de los onigiris con salsa que estaban en el centro de la mesa mientras que Koala tomó un par de palitos con takoyaki y se lo entregó al rubio. Sabo comió el onigiri y tomó de nuevo del plato de Koala un bocadillo, ante esto la chica le dio una palmada en la mano.

— ¡Hey! Tienes tus propios bocadillos.

—Mmm curiosamente los de tu plato son más deliciosos—Dijo el chico con la boca llena mientras seguía tomando parte del plato de la chica.

— ¡Eso es trampa!—Trató de evitar que el chico siguiera tomando de su plato, agarrando las muñecas del rubio mientras este insistía en comer del plato de la chica— ¡Dije-que-no!

—Vamos, no seas egoísta y dame tu comida.

— ¡Que no! Allá hay más.

—Solo un poquito.

— ¿Por qué del mío?

—Es más sabroso.

—Mentira, no quieres levantarte a buscar tu propio plato, ¿verdad? Tramposo.

—Mmm ¡rico!

— ¡No! ¡Tramposo, ladrón!

Ambos se agarraban las manos y los brazos peleando por el plato de comida, lo cual ante los ojos de los demás era claramente un juego. Hack observaba de reojo mientras tomaba su bebida caliente, era gracioso y a la vez daba la sensación de estar presenciando un momento íntimo, no es que estuvieran haciendo algo indebido frente a los demás, es solo que la sonrisa de Sabo era burlona y… ¡demasiado cariñosa! mientras que la aparentemente enojada Koala soltaba una que otra sonrisa mientras se oponía a las acciones del chico.

Todos seguían hablando, cada quien comiendo y bebiendo, Sabo y Koala en sus propios asuntos y Hack, bueno… el silencioso Hack sólo observaba.

— ¡No! ¡Cosquillas no! ¡Ah! Jajajaja ¡tramposo!

* * *

><p>Se recostó en su cama, el gyojin había tenido un día tranquilo fuera de los escándalos de algunos de los tripulantes quienes aparentemente les encantan celebrar cualquier cosa como excusa para poder beber, ha sido un día como pocos, sin demasiadas ocupaciones y sin la presencia de Dragon quien estuvo casi todo el día ocupado.<p>

¿Y qué decir de Sabo y Koala? Después de la juguetona discusión, la chica terminó compartiendo su plato de comida con el rubio mientras siguieron hablando de cualquier tema, al final fue el chico quien expuso su cansancio y se disculpó con todos en la mesa para poder retirarse a descansar, no sin antes decirle algo más a la chica en voz baja, a lo cual la chica solo asintió, y mientras él caminaba para salir del lugar, se despidió de ella con una leve sonrisa, respondiendo la chica de igual manera. Luego de que el rubio saliera de la cocina, Koala se puso de pie y buscó una taza de chocolate y se sentó de nuevo para continuar compartiendo con los demás tripulantes en la mesa.

Y así era siempre, entre ellos había una chispa, algo que el gyojin no sabía explicar pero que era muy agradable. Sin embargo por ser el compañero de aventuras de ese par, muchas veces se sintió fuera de lugar, aunque ya se había acostumbrado, es decir, ¿qué podía hacer al respecto? Si no era Sabo quien buscaba el lado de la chica de cabello corto, entonces era ella quien lo hacía, sea como sea, la dinámica entre ellos se mantenía.

* * *

><p>Era casi medio día, Sabo desde muy temprano se dirigió donde Dragon a hablar sobre la siguiente misión, hasta ahora ninguno de los dos habían salido de la oficina principal, por lo que Hack decidió organizar las cajas que habían traído en el barco, no soportaba la idea de estar sin hacer nada.<p>

Escuchó delicados pasos acercándose, y suponiendo que se trataba de Koala, siguió con su actividad. La chica de cabello corto caminó hasta llegar a un pequeño muro de madera que dividía la pequeña sección de cajas del resto del barco, y colocando sus codos en el muro, apoyó su rostro entre sus manos mientras miraba curiosamente el oficio del gyojin.

—Hack, Sabo-kun no ha dado la orden de organizar lo que trajimos de la isla.

—Lo sé, pero ya te encargaste de las clases de Karate gyojin esta mañana. Sé que es mi día de descanso pero no quiero estar sin hacer nada.

La chica de cabello marrón claro sonrió, sus mejillas entre sus manos daban un aspecto adorable, el gyojin sabía que Koala era más que popular entre los tripulantes de la armada, sin embargo a pesar de ser tan bella y de aspecto delicado, ninguno se atrevía a acercarse con intenciones de conquistarla, no sólo por las habilidades de la chica, sino por la fría mirada que Sabo lanzaba ante los atrevidos halagos que uno que otro valiente se aventuraba a lanzar, esa mirada era como si deseara hacer arder el mundo.

—Koala, quiero preguntarte algo.

—Dime.

—Bueno, respecto a ti y Sab—

— ¡Hey Hack!

El gyojin fue interrumpido por la voz de Sabo quien bajaba las escaleras y se acercaba hasta llegar al lado de Koala quien aún permanecía apoyada al muro.

— ¿Por qué estas moviendo eso? Te dije que hoy es tu día de descanso. —El rubio lo miró con reproche, apoyando una mano en el muro justo al lado de Koala. —Déjalo así, de todos modos Dragon-san lo revisará. Anda, aprovecha este tiempo libre.

—De acuerdo, sólo moveré estos y habré terminado. —El gyojin continuó organizando las cajas y mientras tanto, escuchó al rubio dirigirse a su subordinada.

— ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Te estuve buscando después de la reunión. —Habló de rubio con un tono de voz más bajo debido a la cercanía con la chica, mientras ella dejaba de apoyar su rostro en sus manos para cruzar sus brazos y apoyarlos sobre el muro.

—Terminé las clases muy temprano, tengo la tarde libre, puedo moverme a donde quiera. —Respondió la chica con pucheros mientras miraba hacia arriba al rubio.

— ¿Puedes? Te aviso que tenemos otro viaje en dos días, empieza a prepararte para eso.

— ¿Y por qué solo me lo dices a mí? Parece que sólo me quieres ver trabajar y trabajar.

—Eso no es cierto.

— ¡Lo es! Y siempre resulta que los que trabajamos somos Hack y yo, mientras tu estas por ahí haciendo barbaridades. ¡No lo niegues!

— ¿Ya me vas a regañar? Yo no he hecho nada.

—No has hecho nada, pero me anticipo a tus acciones y te regaño desde ahora.

—Oye, oye, eso no es justo.

Hack organizaba lentamente las cajas mientras observaba cuan cerca estaba Sabo de Koala mientras ella le reprochaba, ella permanecía apoyada en el muro hablando mientras miraba a un lado para encararlo, mientras el rubio tenía todo su cuerpo en dirección a la chica. Cuantas veces había presenciado estas discusiones y hasta ahora lo notaba… A Sabo le gusta Koala.

"_Y es correspondido. Ellos se gustan demasiado, lo sé… porque soy su amigo"_

— ¡Oye Hack!—El gyojin salió de sus pensamientos y parpadeó un par de veces ante el regaño de Sabo—Te dije que dejaras eso.

—De acuerdo.

— ¡Y tú!—Se dirigió a la chica nuevamente con exasperación— ¿Vas a estar enojada conmigo?

—Si sigues hablándome en ese tono, ¡sí! Te daré un significado extremo a la palabra "indiferencia" ¿me entendiste?

El rubio abrió los ojos con sorpresa ante las palabras de la chica. Ante tal suceso el gyojin quiso reír, pero de hacerlo, sabía que sería echado del lugar y no podría seguir presenciando semejante escena.

—¡Pero Koa —El chico se detuvo, la miró unos segundos para después respirar profundamente con los ojos cerrados, trataba de calmarse, eso era evidente, sabía que ante esa chica no podría ganar ni una sola vez. El joven entonces se inclinó hasta apoyar sus codos en el muro al igual que Koala, con sus manos apartó su cabello rubio hacia atrás para después descansar un brazo en el muro, y con la otra mano se rascó la nunca mientras miraba hacia un lado con la cabeza levemente inclinada en dirección al rostro de ella.

—Ok—Habló el rubio en un tono más bajo directamente a la chica, evidentemente era algo que Sabo quería que solo ella escuchara, sin embargo Hack poseía excelente audición y no se perdería de esto. —Está bien ¿de acuerdo?... Tienes razón. —Habló con calma, casi con un muy evidente cariño.

Ante esas palabras la chica lo miró atentamente, aún con su expresión de reproche, expectante a lo que el chico iba a decir.

—Escucha…—Sabo descansó ambos brazos en el muro adoptando la misma posición de la chica—Después de la reunión que tuve con Dragon-san, sólo me falta entregarle unos papeles, después de eso tengo la tarde libre. Si quieres podemos… No sé… Descansar juntos.

Koala siguió atenta a sus palabras mientras lo miraba fijamente, ante esto el chico se ruborizó un poco, apartando la mirada y posándola en los delgados brazos de la chica. Mientras tanto, el gyojin miraba la escena con una sonrisa, era increíble cómo esta chica lograba que el imprudente jefe de personal hablara y actuara de esa manera, era algo realmente divertido.

—Emmm, bueno… según lo que me dijo Dragon-san, pronto llegaremos a la siguiente isla. Si quieres podemos salir los dos a conocer el lugar y… descansamos de tanto estrés. —Y mientras terminaba de hablar, el rubio lentamente alzó la mirada hasta posarla en los grandes ojos de Koala, esperando una respuesta.

La chica de cabello corto sonrió triunfante ante el chico y con una mano arregló un poco el pañuelo que el chico portaba en su cuello.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que tu precioso tiempo libre, el cual rara vez tienes, lo dedicaras a mí?

— ¿Y cuándo ha sido de otra manera?—La miró desafiante.

La chica rió juguetonamente mientras soltaba el pañuelo del chico y volvía a su posición anterior, sin embargo esta vez un poco más inclinada hacía él para hablarle más de cerca.—Esta bien.—Respondió con una sonrisa.

Ante su respuesta el rubio sonrió, y mientras aún se miraban fijamente, escucharon un profundo suspiro proveniente de la sección de cajas, era nada más y nada menos que Hack, quien muy cómodamente se encontraba sentado en el suelo con los brazos cruzados y una enorme sonrisa mirando al par de tortolos.

—¡¿Qu… Qué… Qué rayos haces ahí todavía?!—Gritó un aparentemente enojado y muy avergonzado Sabo mientras la chica de cabello corto no paraba de reír.

Sí, era muy divertido ser testigo de los eventuales avances de esta relación, y Hack realmente lo encontraba más entretenido que practicar su amado karate gyojin, una actividad que disfrutaría mientras tuviera oportunidad.

—Oye Hack—Dijo la chica antes que él saliera de la sección de cajas—Me querías preguntar algo, ¿cierto?—Ante la pregunta de la chica, Sabo lo miró interrogante, el gyojin solo se limitó a mirarlo fijamente.

—Sí—Sonrió—pero ya tuve mi respuesta.—Y satisfecho salió del lugar dejando atrás a unos confundidos Sabo y Koala.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Doy un grito mudo del triunfo cuando acabo cada One-shot, ¡es que estoy loca por ellos! ¿Vieron el capítulo 679 del anime? ¡Aw, cuanto los amo!**

**¡En fin! este me gustó mucho, espero lo hayan disfrutado tanto como disfruté yo al escribirlo. Comentarios, halagos, tomatazos… bien recibidos serán.**

**¡Gracias por leer!**


	3. Cercanía

**Gracias por sus comentarios! Este One-shot va dedicado directamente a henhazuneko.**

* * *

><p><strong>Cercanía<strong>

Se sentía débil, realmente no podía moverse mucho, recuerda haber estado luchando contra un sujeto al cual no reconocía y desde el momento en que sintió un dolor punzante y algo caliente atravesar su pierna, sus fuerzas se esfumaron, pero no estaba seguro de qué se trataba exactamente, no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, sólo sabía que sus poderes de la fruta tipo logia fueron bloqueados en cuanto sintió el ardor en su extremidad. Se encontraba en el suelo, la lluvia salpicaba fuertemente sobre su rostro de manera que le era imposible abrir sus ojos, sólo podía escuchar aquella voz femenina que tanto conocía llamándolo por su nombre con desespero, subió su mano buscando a la dueña de esa temblorosa voz hasta sentir entre sus dedos los cortos cabellos mojados de Koala… "_Dios, debe estar preocupada"_

La chica revolucionaria por su parte se encontraba de rodillas al lado de su compañero, sólo podía levantar con su mano derecha la cabeza del rubio mientras que con la izquierda sostuvo la mano que el chico había levantado claramente buscando el contacto con ella. La lluvia era torrencial y el viento feroz se había llevado ambos sombreros lejos, pero eso ahora no importaba, Sabo estaba herido y necesitaba ayuda por lo cual la chica decidió primero poner la cabeza del joven en su regazo para cubrirlo con su propia cabeza de las gotas de agua que caían con fuerza, fue entonces cuando el rubio pudo abrir los ojos y encontrarse con el rostro de la chica quien lo miraba desde arriba en una posición invertida.

—Sabo-kun, háblame por favor—Dijo con angustia, Sabo sonrió, sabía que no era el momento ni se encontraba en las mejores condiciones, pero debía darle tranquilidad a la chica.

—Estoy bien… es sólo que…me… me siento débil—Cerró sus ojos nuevamente, un dolor punzante se hizo presente cuando intentó mover la pierna.

—La bala debe ser de kairoseki, de lo contrario no estarías tan mal—La joven levantó la cabeza, al parecer el enemigo se había retirado del terreno en cuanto la lluvia les dio la ventaja de escapar, pero ¿Quiénes eran esos sujetos que sabotearon la misión? ¿Cómo sabían de que ellos se dirigían a esa isla? ¿Por qué tenían acceso a un material tan especial como el Kairoseki? Sea lo que sea, los habían atacado en la orilla del mar y habían logrado su objetivo, la misión había sido cancelada en el momento en que Sabo había resultado herido, por lo que esas incógnitas tendrían su importancia después, lo primordial era su amigo.

La chica siguió mirando alrededor, el viento sacudía con ímpetu su cabello corto, alzó su mano para apartar los necios mechones de cabello de sus ojos y fue entonces cuando decidió que era seguro levantarse y llevar a Sabo de vuelta al barco. Tomó a su amigo y lentamente lo ayudó a ponerse de pie, mantuvo el brazo del chico sobre sus hombros mientras ella lo sostenía desde su cintura caminando hasta subir al pequeño barco.

Dentro del braco notó más claramente la gravedad de la herida debido a la cantidad de sangre que el chico perdía, la bala debió afectar más de lo que creía, fue entonces cuando tomó más fuerza y casi que sosteniendo todo el peso del rubio, logró recostarlo en la pequeña y única cama de la angosta habitación.

—Sabo-kun, ¿me escuchas? Respóndeme—Tomó el rostro del chico entre sus manos.

—Koala…—Sabo no abría los ojos, era la primera vez que tenía contacto con el mineral y jamás pensó que lo debilitaría tanto, pero más aún está el hecho de que había perdido sangre. En ese momento la chica le quitó las botas a Sabo, y con cuidado rompió la tela del pantalón para tener acceso a la herida, luego buscó en los cajones de los muebles cualquier cosa que pudiera ayudarla a ejecutar lo que planeaba hacer, hallando una toalla, alcohol y un cuchillo lo cual serían suficientes, buscó entonces una cuerda o tela y al no tener éxito, tocó su pecho y abdomen buscando en sus propias ropas la alternativa, no mucha ayuda, su blusa era de tela demasiado delgada y su falda no ofrecía la longitud requerida, por lo que rápidamente se deshizo de sus botas y luego se quitó sus largas medias negras y con una de ellas amarró cuidadosamente la parte superior de la pierna del chico.

—Esto ayudará un poco—subió su mirada con preocupación, esa desgraciada bala lo debilitaba demasiado, el joven no hablaba ni abría sus ojos, sólo mantenía una expresión de dolor—Sabo-kun… ¿Me escuchas?

—Fuerte y claro—mencionó con voz apenas audible.

—Voy a retirar la bala de tu pierna, es la única alternativa… ¿Estás conmigo?

—Hazlo.

—Dolerá.

—Lo sé.

Terminó de ajustar el nudo y volvió a alzar la mirada hasta el chico quien lentamente abrió sus ojos, Koala entonces caminó hasta llegar a la cabecera de la cama y acarició suavemente la frente hasta pasar sus dedos por los cabellos rubios, una última mirada y se pondría en marcha.

—Lo siento si te duele demasiado—Dijo suavemente.

—Tonta, soy yo quien debo disculparme por descuidarme.

La chica sonrió con pesar y rápidamente se inclinó hasta depositar un fugaz beso en la comisura de los labios del chico, quería distraerlo, anticipar un alivio al dolor que sobrevenía, sabiendo que esos intentos no resultarían, sin embargo al apartarse vio al rubio con los ojos cerrados manteniendo una sonrisa, era hora de ponerse en marcha, estaba a punto de levantarse cuando el chico la detuvo.

—Hey…—suavemente la llamó—La otra media.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Ponla entre mis dientes.

La chica entendió de inmediato, como fuera necesitaba soportar el dolor que se aproximaba, así que rápidamente tomó la otra larga media negra y doblándola en dos partes la colocó entre los dientes del rubio. Una vez preparados, la chica se arrodilló en el suelo al lado de la herida, tomó un pequeño cuchillo él cual desinfectó, y cuidando de los movimientos bruscos del barco producto de la fuerte tormenta, cortó sobre la herida.

Sabo gritó de dolor, un fuerte rugido se escuchó al ahogar el grito en su garganta mientras con fuerza mordía la media negra, sus manos agarraban con fuerza las sábanas de la pequeña cama. Koala no se detuvo ante esto, debía ser rápida para que el dolor no se prolongara, por lo que decidida siguió cortando y con un movimiento certero, logró sacar la bala hecha del misterioso mineral. La sangre fluía y con la pequeña toalla envolvió la herida tratando de detener el sangrado.

Por su parte Sabo se encontraba agotado, su rostro estaba rojo y el sudor se deslizaba por su frente, la chica siguió sosteniendo la toalla en la herida y buscó su mirada.

— ¿Cómo te sientes?—Su voz temblaba más por el hecho de verlo en ese estado que por la sangre en sus propias manos.

Sabo abrió los ojos y encontrándose con los de la chica, soltó lentamente la mordida en la tela de la media y la quitó de su boca, siguió mirándola, notando el ligero temblor del cuerpo de Koala, ella se había esforzado en esto, ella había sido muy valiente.

—Me siento mejor sin esa mierda en mi pierna—Soltó con una sonrisa orgullosa—Lo hiciste bien—Finalizó con suavidad en su tono de voz, a pesar de estar aún agitado y muy adolorido.

Koala suspiró profundamente, aun sosteniendo en sus manos la toalla, Sabo la miró con preocupación, sabía que la chica estaba nerviosa, fue entonces cuando el rubio movió su mano.

—Ven aquí—Dio unas palmaditas en el colchón a su lado invitándola a la cama, debía ayudarla, ella se había enfrentado a esto sola y a pesar del miedo, lo hizo sorprendentemente bien.

—Pero la herida…

—Sólo ven—Insistió el joven.

Koala dudó, y ajustando el improvisado vendaje, se levantó del suelo y se sentó frente a él en la cama, el chico la miró fijamente y alzando ambos brazos la atrajo hacía abajo hasta recostarla sobre su propio cuerpo en un abrazo.

—Eres increíble—Le susurró en su cabello, aún húmedo debido a la lluvia.

La chica sonrió contra su pecho y acomodando su cabeza, encajó perfectamente en el espacio entre su hombro y su cuello, sus piernas aún colgaban en la cama con los pies en el suelo, para no poner todo su peso sobre su necio amigo. El chico aún podía sentir los ligeros temblores de su cuerpo, quizás por el frío, quizás por los nervios, él sólo se limitó a acariciar su espalda y brazos en un intento de reconfortarla.

—Debemos llegar rápido al barco principal antes de que haya una infección—Mencionó la chica entre su cuello, su cálido aliento chocaba contra la piel del rubio a quien lejos de incomodarle, le hizo sentir más aliviado, ayudándolo a olvidarse por un momento del dolor en su pierna.

— ¿Tienes el Den Den Mushi aún?

—Creo que se me cayó en alguna parte del barco. Sera mejor que vaya a buscarlo, Hack debe estar esperándonos en el punto de encuentro.

El chico la abrazó con más fuerza, notaba que poco a poco la voz de Koala se estabilizaba, la chica movió su cabeza y colocando su rostro un poco más cerca, besó la barbilla del rubio y de inmediato subió su rostro hasta estar sobre el rostro del chico quien aún la rodeaba con sus brazos—La tormenta se está calmando. Iré a buscarlo, debemos llamarlo pronto porque aún necesitas atención médica.

—Ten cuidado—Lentamente soltó el abrazo y la joven se levantó con delicadeza de la cama para no lastimarlo. De inmediato la chica se puso de pie y saliendo de la habitación, vio a lo lejos un enorme barco adornado con dragones y la tranquilidad invadió su cuerpo, al parecer Hack, quien se suponía que debía estar al otro lado de la isla, había notado una irregularidad y llamó por ayuda.

— ¿Qué sucede?—Preguntó Sabo mientras se sentaba en la cama, sus fuerzas aún se perdían y cada vez se sentía más débil, pero al notar la actitud de la chica en la puerta de la habitación, se preocupó. Koala lo miró—No debemos esperar mucho, la ayuda viene en camino.

* * *

><p>Abrió sus ojos con lentitud, la luz del atardecer que se filtraba por la ventana iluminaba parte de su cama, se encontraba en su habitación del barco de Dragon, pudo entonces ver su pierna vendada correctamente la cual estaba fuera de la cobija que cubría su cuerpo. Trató de levantarse pero su cuerpo aún estaba adormecido, parece que los efectos de los sedantes permanecían. Trató de recordar qué había pasado, pero sólo recordaba a Koala en la puerta de la habitación diciendo algo ¿Qué había pasado exactamente?<p>

Escuchó unos pasos acercarse a su habitación, en su mente deseó con todas sus fuerzas que se tratara de Koala, debía saber si se encontraba bien. La puerta se abrió, tratándose nada más y nada menos que de su Jefe, quien con pasos firmes ingresó a la habitación dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí.

—Dragon-san…—Mencionó el rubio mientras cerraba los ojos—Puedo explicarlo.

—No tienes que hacerlo, Koala ya me ha informado de todo lo ocurrido y me ha pasado los informes en tu lugar.

Sabo abrió los ojos fijando su mirada en el techo, su preocupación por la chica creció, pero también sintió tranquilidad de saber que ella se encontraba bien.

—Koala…—Suspiró el chico—Ella…

—Ella está bien, tuvo un ligero resfriado pero ya fue tratada.

El rubio volvió a suspirar, aún no miraba a su jefe a los ojos, sólo miraba el techo recordando lo ocurrido en el barco, quería verla, ella se había encargado de todo lo que se suponía que él debía hacer, de lo que es su responsabilidad.

—Sabo, tienes una gran compañera de equipo.

—Lo siento Dragon-san, sé que debemos hablar, pero—finalmente Sabo dirigió su mirada hacía su superior—Quiero verla.

El hombre de la cicatriz roja, aún con su ceño fruncido sonrió, sabía de la cercanía de estos jóvenes, Sabo además de recordarle a su hijo, le recordaba a él mismo en sus días de juventud e imprudencias.

—La verás, pero antes debes comer, han pasado tres días desde la última vez que lo hiciste.

—¡¿Qué?!—El rubio se levantó precipitadamente de la cama, obteniendo un calambre en su espalda dejándolo estático.

El hombre de cabello oscuro soltó una risa, era extraño escucharlo reír tan abiertamente—Tranquilo, te dije que han pasado tres días.

— ¿Tres días?—Dijo con pesadez en su voz, recostándose nuevamente en la cama con lentitud— ¡rayos!

—Más importante, Sabo, respecto a la misión, esos sujetos—

—¡Sabo-kun!—El superior de los revolucionarios fue interrumpido por la dulce y afanosa voz de Koala, quien se acercaba a la habitación corriendo, y mencionando en voz alta nuevamente el nombre de su amigo, llegó a la habitación frenando en seco al percatarse de la presencia de su superior. Muy agitada Koala fijó su mirada en el rubio quien la miraba con sorpresa, ella vestía su ligera ropa de entrenamiento, sentía que hacía mucho tiempo no la había visto, llenura sintió en su pecho al verla a salvo.

— ¡Lo siento! No sabía que estaban habl—

—Koala—Interrumpió su líder, quien aún fijaba su mirada en Sabo—Encárgate de que nuestro compañero se alimente mientras se recupera.

—¡S… Sí!

—Te lo encargo—siguió mirando a su pupilo, y con una leve sonrisa se despidió del chico sin decir nada más, y dando media vuelta, miró a la chica quien aún estaba de pie en la entrada de la habitación—Por cierto…

— ¿Mm?—La joven alzó su mirada observando la sonrisa llena de orgullo de su superior.

—Has hecho un buen trabajo, durante estos dos días descansa, sólo quiero que te encargues de Sabo.

—Muchas gracias, Dragon-san—Esta vez fue Sabo quien desde su cama agradeció a Dragon por sus palabras, el rubio con sus propias fuerzas se había sentado en la cama recostando su espalda en la almohada, el hombre de cabello oscuro sólo se limitó a sonreír y retirarse de la habitación dejando al par de jóvenes solos.

Una vez que Koala sintió los pasos de su superior a una distancia prudente, ingresó rápidamente a la habitación y cerró la puerta tras de sí, de inmediato se acercó y con delicadeza se sentó en la cama frente a su amigo.

Se miraron fijamente unos segundos, y como si de un acuerdo mutuo se tratara, ambos abrieron sus brazos y se unieron en un cálido y afanoso abrazo, la chica apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del rubio y con sus manos acarició la ancha espalda desnuda del muchacho.

—Gracias a Dios estas bien

—Y gracias a ti—Dijo el chico mientras percibía el dulce aroma del cabello de la chica.

Koala sonrió y lentamente soltó el abrazo pero permaneció cerca del joven quien la miraba con intensidad, su mano izquierda se aventuró a apartar hacia un lado el flequillo de la chica mientras ella sonreía.

— ¿Tu estas bien?—Preguntó el chico, su tono de voz era suave, casi susurrante.

—Estoy bien.

El chico suspiró, verla no era suficiente, debía escuchar de su propia boca que ella estaba bien, y más que eso, sentir que lo estaba, su mano derecha que aun la rodeaba suavemente subió por la curva de su delgada espalda, sintiendo sobre la ropa la irregularidad de aquella marca del sol que tanto significado tenía para ella, el rubio no se detuvo, subió lentamente y apartó los cabellos cortos dejando al descubierto sus blancos hombros cuya vista sólo era estorbada por el delgado tirante de la blusa rosada, mentalmente bendijo a Ivankov, quien le regaló esa ropa a Koala para que pudiera entrenar más cómodamente, el chico observó el recorrido de su propia mano bajando por el brazo de la chica, sintiendo en la palma de su mano la suavidad de su piel lechosa, lentamente volvió a subir su mano y con el dorso de sus dedos dio una última caricia en su hombro, debía detenerse, empezaba a sentir un agradable cosquilleo en su estómago, fijó suevamente su mirada en los ojos de Koala quien aún lo observaba de una manera especial, algo distinto, sus enormes ojos ahora denotaban cierto brillo, seguramente él fue muy evidente, seguramente ella pudo ver cuánto él deseaba besar esa piel, un pensamiento nuevo que acababa de brillar en su mente, un deseo que hasta ahora fue capaz de aceptar.

Retiró su mano de la piel de la chica, descansándola en su propio regazo, Koala siguió mirándolo y ahora fue ella quien alzó su mano derecha y acarició el rostro del chico, rosando levemente con su pulgar aquella cicatriz sobre su ojo, la chica entonces sonrió, retirando la mano con suavidad del rostro del muchacho, y como si salieran de un trance, ambos sonrieron.

—Debes tener hambre, iré a buscarte algo.

—Que sea rápido—dijo mientras la miró con desdén, claramente iniciando una broma.

—Oye—Se alejó la chica—te recuerdo que estoy en mi tiempo libre, puedo tardarme si quiero.

— ¿Planeas entonces dejarme morir?—Dramatizó el rubio mientras su estómago rugía, a lo cual la chica soltó una carcajada y de inmediato se puso de pie.

—De acuerdo, ya te traeré comida… ¿Quieres carne, cierto?

— ¡Mucha!

* * *

><p>Se colocaba sus botas, por fin retomaría su lugar en el trabajo después de una recuperación no muy larga, afortunadamente cicatrizó rápido y entre las visitas de sus compañeros, las bromas de Ivankov y la reconfortante compañía de Koala, el tiempo voló y está a punto de iniciar una nueva misión.<p>

Sabo buscó entonces su chaqueta en el closet cuando escuchó a alguien tocar su puerta para después ser abierta, una chica de cabello marrón claro se asomó curiosamente sin ingresar aún a la habitación y al ver al chico colocándose su chaqueta, mostró una enorme sonrisa.

— ¿Tu?—El rubio la vio sorprendido— ¿Tu tocaste la puerta? … Ha de acercarse el apocalipsis zombie.

— ¡Ay oye! No hables de mi como si fuera una imprudente como tú—La chica aprovechó a que el muchacho se miraba en el espejo, para no ser vista mientras entraba a la habitación con los brazos en su espalda.

El chico acomodaba su corbata, la tela blanca se deslizaba entre sus dedos mientras él realizaba el nudo, fue entonces cuando se percató del extraño comportamiento de la chica.

— ¿Qué estas ocultando?

Koala sonrió más y sacando al descubierto sus manos, le mostró a Sabo su sombrero.

— ¡Hey! ¡Pensé que lo había perdido!—Sonriente se acercó a la chica y tomó el sombrero entre sus manos, mirándolo largamente, parecía agradecido, fue cuando miró a Koala interrogante.

—Después de que te dije que la ayuda no tardaría, te desmayaste… Perdiste mucha sangre, estabas inconsciente y ardiendo en fiebre.—Relató con seriedad—Cuando Hack llegó a nosotros, te cargó y llevó hasta el barco, en ese momento yo caminaba detrás de él y pude ver a lo lejos nuestros sombreros, curiosamente no estaban muy lejos uno del otro—Sonrió la chica.

El rubio la miró con cariño, casi que deseando cercanía, su sonrisa creció cuando alzó su mirada hasta el sombrero rojo que la chica portaba, ella entonces le hizo entrega de sus lentes y mientras él los agarraba, le devolvió el sombrero el cual Koala recibió en sus manos mientras el chico buscó el espejo para colocarse los lentes en su cuello.

—Bueno, el descanso ha sido largo—Mencionó el rubio—Es hora de volver a nuestros habituales días de aventuras—a continuación encaró de nuevo a Koala, y mientras ambos sonreían, Sabo se inclinó frente a ella. Koala no lo hizo esperar y con una sonrisa colocó el sombrero sobre la cabellera rubia, fue entonces cuando el chico se enderezó y sonrió.

— ¿Estas lista?

—Estoy lista.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Estoy impaciente por ver más en el manga sobre la dinámica de este par, ¡que el tiempo vuele! (pero no tan rápido, que me pongo vieja) ¡Larga vida a Oda, y a nosotros que deseamos seguir viendo su trabajo! **

**¡Espero que te haya gustado, ****henhazuneko!**

**¡Gracias por leer! ¿Les gustó? **


	4. En honor a ti

**¡Gracias por sus comentarios! Esta vez se trata de un ****One-shot AU****… espero que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p><strong>En honor a ti<strong>

Había llegado al edificio y de inmediato ingresó al elevador, el hombre rubio sólo deseaba descansar después de una larga jornada de trabajo, su cuerpo pedía a gritos sentir las suaves sábanas de su cama y poder relajar cada centímetro de sus músculos. El elevador pronto llegó al piso donde se encontraba su departamento, con desgano caminó hasta llegar a la puerta e introducir la llave.

"_¿Estará dormida?"_ se preguntó a sí mismo en sus pensamientos mientras abría la puerta para ingresar y luego cerrarla. Con descuido tiró sus llaves a una pequeña mesa al lado de la puerta y de inmediato procedió a quitarse su chaqueta.

—Ya llegué—Dijo el chico con cuidado de no alzar demasiado la voz.

Caminó hasta entrar a la habitación principal la cual sólo era iluminada por las lámparas ubicadas a cada lado de la cama, las cortinas apenas cerradas permitían apreciar las luces de la ciudad, el rubio fijo su vista en la enorme cama la cual estaba un poco desarreglada de uno de los lados y frente a ésta, el televisor el cual transmitía una vieja película que ya había visto una vez.

Movió sus hombros mientras que con su mano derecha trataba de masajear uno de ellos, sentía gran tensión en su espalda y nunca, necesitaba dormir, por lo que decidió quitarse sus zapatos, y con descuido deshacerse de la corbata que a estas horas ya empezaba a fastidiarle. Caminó descalzo hasta cerrar por completo las cortinas, lo último que quería era ver las luces de la ciudad, o cualquier otra cosa que le recordara que el mundo exterior sigue funcionando, ¡estaba realmente cansado! Fue entonces cuando escuchó un ruido en la ducha, una sonrisa se formó en sus labios y sin pensarlo se encaminó al baño. Abrió la puerta y sin hacer menor ruido, deslizó la cortina de la ducha suavemente y ahí estaba ella, la mujer que lograba cautivarlo con su sonrisa, la que lograba ponerle los pies en la tierra y al mismo tiempo llevarlo a la locura, la que podía regañarlo hasta perder la compostura ¡Cuánto amaba verla enojada! Sus ojos se fijaron en la delgada y bien dotada figura de la chica, su cabello corto ahora mojado lograba apenas tocar un poco sus hombros, su espalda marcada con aquel símbolo que ella tanto atesoraba mostraba su pronunciada figura hasta terminar en esos glúteos bien formados, sus ojos continuaron recorriendo su cuerpo mientras la chica aún no se percataba de su presencia.

"_Koala"_

Deseaba entrar, pero estaba tan jodidamente cansado, no había energía para la lucha y los juegos previos, mucho menos para disfrutar del calor de su cuerpo, sin embargo no podía evitar desear tocarla, por lo que lentamente ingresó a la ducha y abrió sus brazos para atraparla por la cintura.

Sorprendida por el inesperado contacto, la chica dio un brinco, pudo haber reaccionado en defensa pero reconoció aquellos brazos que la rodeaban y con una sonrisa miró sobre su hombro.

—Sabo-kun

El rubio empezó a besar su cuello recorriéndolo hasta llegar al lóbulo de su oreja y atraparlo entre sus labios, la chica soltó una risita, colocando sus brazos sobre los del chico.

—Tonto, estas mojando la ropa.

—No importa—Sabo continuó hasta depositar tiernos besos en su hombro para después detenerse y sólo abrazarla bajo la ducha, recostando su barbilla en el hombro de la chica—Estoy cansado—susurró mientras cerraba sus ojos para sentir el cuerpo de su mujer y el agua tibia caer sobre su cabeza.

—Bueno—Koala dio media vuelta entre sus brazos y rodeó su cuello en un abrazo, para después depositar un fugaz beso en sus labios—Ya que estas mojado, ¿qué tal si yo te doy un baño y nos vamos a la cama?

—Mmm vamos a la cama ahora, estoy agotado.

—Vas a apestar a pollo remojado si no te bañas ahora.

Sabo río con pereza, inclinándose hasta atrapar sus labios con los suyos y besarlos, lentamente abrió más su boca para profundizar el beso, sintiendo la calidez de su boca que tanto lo enloquecía, sus manos recorrieron con delicadeza la piel de su cintura hasta posar sus manos en sus caderas, quiso profundizar el beso, por lo que subió su mano derecha hasta sus cabellos y la atrajo más hacía él, sintiendo el contacto más íntimo, sus respiraciones empezaban a agitarse, las manos de la chica empezaron a moverse y mientras agarró los dorados cabellos del chico con su mano derecha, bajó la izquierda hasta su pecho y con lentitud empezó a desbotonar aquella camisa azul que tanto le gustaba.

—Quiero—habló el rubio entre besos—Créeme que quiero, pero—siguió besándola—estoy agotado.

La chica rió, interrumpiendo el beso— ¿Y quién dijo que te estoy quitando la ropa para eso?—Besó su barbilla.

— ¿Entonces?

—Voy a bañarte

—Koala, ¡enserio estoy muerto!

* * *

><p>Estaba recostado en su cama, sus parpados empezaban a cerrarse pero estaba entretenido viendo a Koala vestirse, en realidad le gustaba más verla desvestirse, pero por el momento estaba bien, debía dormir, ya había pasado mucho tiempo desde que llegó a casa. Resultó que la chica se salió con la suya, logró engañarlo y entre besos lo desvistió, cuando el rubio se vino a dar cuenta, ya la chica estaba masajeando el shampoo en su cabello rubio, por lo que al final terminó rindiéndose y dándose un baño con ayuda de Koala.<p>

Acomodó su cabeza en la almohada y dejó descansar su cuerpo, y mientras lentamente se relajaba, sintió cuando la chica se acomodaba a su lado lista para dormir.

—Son las 12:15am— La chica observó a su lado a Sabo, quien no daba señales de estar atento a sus palabras—Sabo-kun… ¿Sabes qué significa eso?

—¿Mmm?—Respondió sin abrir sus ojos.

—¿Qué si sabes qué significa eso?

—Que es tarde y debemos dormir. Buenas noches cariño.

—No… ¿Sabes qué día es hoy?

—Jueves, hoy sale el capítulo del manga.

—No me refiero a eso.

—Es jueves y debo madrugar… Dragon-san me está matando—El rubio se acomodó de lado, dándole la espalda a Koala.

—Sabo-kun…

—Aparte de eso me ordenó hacerme cargo de la junta directiva, ¿acaso cree que no tengo vida?

—Sabo

—Bueno, él es como un padre para mí, pero también soy humano, ¿sabes?

—…

—Necesito vacaciones.

—Sabo-kun, hoy es 05 de Mayo.

El rubio abrió los ojos bruscamente, y de inmediato se sentó en la cama y volteó su cabeza hasta mirar a Koala.

— ¡¿05 de Mayo?!

La chica sonrió, asintiendo animadamente mientras se arrodillaba en la cama, el rubio la miró unos segundos.

—Lu… Luffy.

Koala volvió a sonreír, esta vez soltó una risa gutural mientras se acomodaba en la cama, le encantaba ver a su chico ansioso cuando se trataba de su hermano. Rápidamente Sabo se sentó en el borde de la cama y tomó su teléfono celular, movió sus pies con ansias mientras que mordía su dedo pulgar. Deseaba ser el primero, el primero en felicitar a su hermano menor.

Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó una voz conocida, no era su hermano.

—_¿Bueno?_

—¿Robin? Habla Sabo ¿cómo estás?—Al escuchar ese nombre, Koala se incorporó en la cama y se deslizó hasta recostarse en la espalda del chico y acomodar su barbilla en su hombro.

—_Oh, Sabo, estoy bien. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo va todo?_

—Mándale saludos de mi parte—susurró Koala en su oído.

—Todo marcha bien, Koala te manda saludos. Oye, ¿Luffy se encuentra por ahí?

—_Lo siento, el teléfono de Luffy sonó y él ahora está distraído, por eso contesté yo._

—Como siempre, ¿puedes pasármelo por favor?

—_Claro._

Escuchó muchos ruidos y la voz de Robin llamando a su hermano, parecía escuchar a muchas personas al fondo, incluso música y… ¿es acaso una fiesta?

—_¡Sabo!_

— ¡Hey hermano! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!—Dijo el rubio con una sonrisa, sentía alivio cada vez que escuchaba la voz de Luffy, desde que Dragon lo trasladó a otra ciudad por cuestiones de negocios, no había podido ver a su alocado hermano menor. Koala sonrió, le encantaba ver ese lado de Sabo, era encantador verlo tan contento, sus ojos brillaban con entusiasmo, algo que a ella le conmovía demasiado. Tiernamente recostó su cabeza en la espalda del chico mientras lo abrazaba por debajo de sus brazos.

Desde la otra línea Luffy reía abiertamente, realmente agradecido por la llamada, Sabo no podía dejar de sonreír, extrañaba mucho a Luffy.

—_¡Hey Sabo! Deberías estar acá, los chicos me hicieron una fiesta sorpresa, me trajeron mucha carne y además Brook está cantando. Es muy divertido shijijiji_

—Me imagino

—_Y Sanji planea preparar una pizza llamada pizza cinco carnes… ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Cinco carnes! ¡Geniaaal!_

—Delicioso… Ah, y yo que quería ser el primero en felicitarte.

—_Jajaja Siempre competiste con Ace por felicitarme primero_.

—Sí… es verdad—Un silencio se formó, ninguno de los dos habló, era el tercer cumpleaños de Luffy sin Ace, el tercer cumpleaños sin verlo, sin escucharlo, sin Ace en su mundo. Ambos desde entonces intentan seguir esa costumbre de su hermano mayor de ser el primero siempre, de alguna manera sentían su presencia, y aunque lo hacían sin obtener éxito, lo hacían en honor a su hermano mayor, en honor a Ace.

—_Bueno… esta vez ninguno de los dos ganó_—Soltó en broma el menor de los hermanos.

—Luffy…—temía que su voz se quebrara, sus ojos comenzaban a arder debido a las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir, sin embargo sentir el abrazo de Koala en su espalda y los pequeños besos que ella en ese momento empezó a depositar en su cuello y espalda, le dio fuerzas para seguir hablando—Oye Luffy, viajaré mañana, Koala y yo estaremos allá antes del mediodía.

— _¡¿Enserio?! Más te vale, esta fiesta debe extenderse. ¡Imagínate que hasta Keimi vino! Y Hachi está ayudando a Sanji en la cocina, va a haber un banquete. Todos están acá, ¡debes venir, Sabo!_

— ¡Por supuesto!

—_Incluso habrá comida vegetariana para tu chica._

—No, ella no es—

—_Es vegetariana, ¿verdad?... Digo, se llama Koala, debe ser vegetariana ¡jajajajaja! ¡Auch! ¡¿Por qué me golpeas, Nami?!_

Sabo soltó una carcajada, sabía que ese tipo de bromas no le caían bien a su chica, pero de todos modos Luffy jamás fue de los prudentes que se queda con el comentario guardado.

— ¡Si Koala te escucha, me mata por reírme!—Siguió riéndose el rubio.

— _¡Ella debe hacerle honor a su nombre!_

Sabo miró hacia atrás, notando la pausada respiración de Koala, ella se había quedado dormida recostada sobre su espalda mientras aún lo abrazaba.

—De hecho, ella lo hace—rió el rubio.

—_Shijijiji_

—Estaremos allá lo más temprano posible.

—_De acuerdo, ¿No trabajaras?_

—Mi jefe me dará el día libre si se lo pido, se trata de tu cumpleaños, después de todo él es tu _padre._

—_¡Jajajaja! Claro, claro._

—Por cierto, ¿planeas verlo algún día?

—…

—Es decir, Luffy, se trata de tu padre, lo normal es que quieras hablar con él aunque sea para conocerlo, o quizás obtener respues—

—_Sabo…_—Interrumpió el pelinegro—_No tengo afán. Cómo diría Zoro "Que el destino se encargue"._

Sabo se quedó en silencio, sabía que era un tema poco tocado, en realidad no tenía idea de cómo llegar a tocar el tema, no comprendía porqué tanto padre como hijo tienen esa forma de pensar respecto a la relación que ambos tienen, es cómo si pensaran de la misma manera, pero ya habrá tiempo para hablar de ello.

—De acuerdo, no te digo más.

—_Shijiji, tranquilo._

—Iré a dormir, nos vemos en la mañana, disfruta la fiesta Luffy.

— _¡Sí! Gracias hermano._

—Gracias a ti, hermano—Colgó su teléfono, sentía su cuerpo cansado, sin embargo se mantuvo sentado, estaba muy animado, hablar con Luffy siempre tenía ese efecto en él. Miró hacía atrás notando que Koala estaba profundamente dormida sobre su espalda, la chica no pesaba demasiado, sin embargo estaba agotado, por lo que fue doblando su cuerpo hasta tomarla entre sus brazos y recostarla en la cama, luego lentamente se acostó a su lado dándole un tierno beso y sin importarle la tenue luz amarilla de la lámpara, ni la toalla mojada en el suelo, se quedó profundamente dormido.

* * *

><p><strong>Hace tiempo quería escribir un AU sobre ellos, hace tiempo quería incluir a Luffy en uno de los one-shots… Pues aquí fue.<strong>

**¡Gracias por leer! ¿Les gustó? Por favor comentar.**


	5. Te lo prometo

**Gracias por sus comentarios, enserio, se los digo de todo corazón, me motivan mucho. No tenía planeada ninguna publicación para esta semana, he estado algo desmotivada y de pronto leí un review de último momento el cual removió mi cerebro y me llevó a la inspiración obligada. Así que ésta va para ti ****Dark Moon 00****, espero que te guste.**

* * *

><p><strong>Te lo prometo<strong>

Sólo eran un par de niños, niños cuyas sonrisas irradian esperanza a pesar de las dificultades que han atravesado. Entonces ¿por qué éste par de niños inocentes que se suponen deberían estar jugando y soñando, que deberían estar recibiendo el amor y calor de un hogar, ahora se encuentran en medio de una batalla que sólo los adultos deberían entender? Sin embargo, éste par de pequeños, por ser víctimas, conocen a la perfección cada detalle y entienden por completo ese sentimiento detrás de las lágrimas de los oprimidos. ¿No deberían los niños ser llenos de amor? ¿No deberían los niños ser abrazados por sus madres y educados por sus padres? ¿No deberían los niños crecer con esperanzas e ilusiones en sus ojos sin conocer el rencor, la amargura y el vacío que deja atrás una guerra? ¿Por qué los niños están involucrados? ¿Por qué este par de niños están luchando?

Un pequeño niño de cabellos rubios corría en medio del peligro de batallas ajenas, no sabía qué hacer, estaba agitado de tanto correr, después de ver a Koala correr en medio de las batallas que piratas protagonizaban cerca al puerto, el rubio no lo pensó dos veces y salió detrás de la niña de cabello corto. Ella se había enterado por boca de uno de los nuevos miembros de la armada revolucionaria que en esa isla habían estado tres tenryubitos quienes eran transportados en un carruaje empujado por esclavos, dichos esclavos eran nada más y nada menos que gyojins, quienes encadenados sangraban debido a los latigazos que los nobles mundiales les proporcionaban. Dragon les había advertido que no salieran del barco mientras él mismo iría a resolver un asunto en la isla, y en el momento en que los piratas empezaron a luchar, koala aprovechó el momento y corrió.

"_¿Pero qué piensa hacer ella sola? ¿Acaso está loca?"_

El rubio seguía corriendo, sus pulmones no daban para más y tropezó con sus propias piernas, un par de raspaduras empezaron a arder en sus pequeñas rodillas pero eso no lo detendría, él debía salvar a Koala. Pronto se levantó y cojeó un poco mientras trataba de retomar el paso lo más rápido que podía. Una bala se atravesó en su camino impactando en el suelo, el pequeño rubio rápidamente se ocultó, sin embargo los piratas aún luchaban y no se percataban de su presencia.

—Debo encontrarla—su respiración era agitada, el sudor corría por su rostro y mientras se ocultaba, revisó sus rodillas siendo consciente de lo mucho que le ardían, sin embargo ya estaba acostumbrado, esto no era nada en comparación a las heridas que había tenido cuando luchaba contra los enormes animales del bosque en compañía de sus hermanos, o a los puños de amor del monstruoso abuelo de Luffy. De nuevo se puso de pie y corrió, esta vez logrando adentrarse más a la ciudad que lejos de ser pequeña, daba una amplia variedad de diseños arquitectónicos, cada calle se dirigía a la misma dirección la cual conducía al centro de la ciudad. El niño de cabellos rubios corrió más percatándose de la soledad de las calles y el silencio de las casas.

—Deben estar en el centro de la ciudad, seguramente viendo a los tenryubitos—Se dijo el pequeño, recordando la última vez que estuvo en su isla natal, cuando todos los ciudadanos se reunieron a recibir al tenryubito que casi acaba con su vida.

Corrió aún más, la ciudad era enorme y el silencio sepulcral, ¿Cómo es que estando los tenryubitos en la isla, había tanto silencio? Sabo tuvo un mal presentimiento y mientras doblaba la esquina que conectaba con las amplias calles adornadas con enormes casas del centro de la ciudad, se encontró con una imagen alarmante.

Todos los civiles se encontraban de rodillas alrededor de las calles mientras los tenryubitos sobre el carruaje estaban detenidos, una niña de cabello corto que se encontraba de pie frente al carruaje se interponía en el camino de los nobles mientras lágrimas de coraje salían de sus redondos ojos. Uno de los tenryubitos miraba a la pequeña con desprecio_ ¿Cómo se atrevía esta simple niña a interponerse en el camino de los nobles mundiales? _Se escuchaba murmurar. El noble no tardó en lanzar amenazas que apenas el rubio alcanzaba a escuchar, y sin esperar corrió lo más que pudo hasta llegar a la multitud y saltar sobre las personas que estaban inclinadas con sus rostros en el suelo. Murmullos se escuchaban, las personas no podían creer las acciones de esta niña, no sabían decir si era valentía o estupidez.

Koala temblaba, sus lágrimas no se detenían frente a la imagen de aquellos esclavos ensangrentados, en sus cuellos portaban unos gruesos collares que aparentaban gran peso, su furia era más grande que su dolor, sin embargo desde el momento en que vio a los esclavos, sus rodillas temblaron, sus extremidades se petrificaron ante el trauma de su pasado, recuerdos de amenazas de muerte, prohibiciones a demostrar cualquier emoción y golpizas que la dejaban inconsciente.

— ¿Quién te crees que eres, niña? ¿Cómo te atreves a interponerte en nuestro camino?

La niña apenas podía sollozar silenciosamente, sus ojos no demostraban emociones y las lágrimas no paraban de salir, sus labios permanecieron semiabiertos dejando escapar su pesada respiración.

—Uh…

— ¿Ahh? No te escucho—Dijo el noble colocando su mano derecha en aquella burbuja que protegía su cabeza, haciendo burla a la niña— ¡Qué más da! Tú no tienes derecho a hablar… Muere—Y mientras el tenryubito alzaba el arma, Sabo saltó sobre la niña y la quitó del camino.

— ¡Sabo-kun!

— ¿Qué pretendes hacer tu sola, koala?

La niña abrió los ojos aún más, dándose cuenta de su propia locura—Yo…

—¡¿Y me dices imprudente a mí?!—Gritó Sabo sobre la niña de cabello corto, quien no lograba ver el rostro de su amigo debido a que él la abrazaba desde la espalda y cubría su cabeza para protegerla.

— ¿Otro niño insolente? Los mataré—Y mientras el noble hablaba, un viento fuerte sopló con anormalidad sacudiendo el lugar y el carruaje fino volcó ante la fuerza del repentino vendaval. Personas encapuchadas habían invadido la zona, los marines que escoltaban a los nobles rápidamente reaccionaron reconociendo a los revolucionarios y atacaron.

Sabo permaneció sobre la espalda de Koala mientras la protegía de los ataques de los marines, uno de estos se acercó al par de niños para llevárselos del lugar, a lo que Sabo respondió con patadas mientras que con sus pequeños brazos protegía a la niña, en ese momento el oficial de la marina fue empujado por uno de los nobles quien arrebatándole el arma al oficial, empezó a golpear al niño rubio.

— ¡Suéltala, o pagarás con ella!

Mientras recibía los golpes en su espalda y cabeza, Sabo abrazó más a Koala quien no paraba de moverse para liberarse de los brazos de su amigo, quería reaccionar, quería golpear al noble hasta el cansancio, no soportaba tanta injusticia.

Un fuerte trueno se escuchó y desde ese momento los golpes contra el rubio cesaron, un rayo había impactado al noble quien quedó inconsciente al instante, soltando el arma. Koala gritó, había mucho escandalo alrededor, los oficiales de la marina corrieron para proteger a los tenryubitos mientras que otros aún luchaban contra los de la armada revolucionaria, la niña siguió moviéndose.

—¡Sabo-kun, por favor suéltame!

—…

—¡Sabo-Kun!

No hubo respuesta, sin embargo su agarre era fuerte, la niña por fin pudo alzar la mirada hasta percatarse de que su amigo estaba inconsciente sobre ella, sus ojos aún abiertos estaban totalmente blancos y la sangre se deslizaba por su rostro, sin embargo aún la abrazaba con fuerza.

Koala gritó de nuevo, esta vez se movió con más fuerza sin tener éxito.

— ¡Sabo-kun! ¡¿Estas bien?! ¡SABO-KUN!

Las batallas permanecían, había mucho movimiento alrededor pero la niña tenía poco campo de visión debido al agarre de su amigo. Nuevamente el clima pareció tener voluntad propia y un viento en dirección contraria sacudió el lugar, los revolucionarios hicieron su retirada mientras Dragon apareció y con rapidez tomó a los dos pequeños niños y los llevó lejos, una última mirada al lugar dejaría una imagen desgarradora en el corazón de la niña, quien no daba crédito a lo que sus ojos veían. Las batallas, los gritos, el viento, el rayo, y aún después de tanto alboroto, los civiles de la isla permanecían inclinados en el suelo ante los nobles mundiales, durante todo este tiempo no movieron ni un solo músculo.

El hombre de la marca roja en su rostro se percató de la expresión de Koala, sabía que esa imagen le dolía, carcomía su alma, no pudo más que tomar su pequeña cabeza y cubrirla con su capucha.

—La esclavitud no siempre es física… Pequeña Koala. Una esclavitud más penetrante y dolorosa es la esclavitud del alma cuyas raíces radican en la ignorancia y la poca voluntad de un pueblo que en silencio presencia las injusticias de un corrupto gobierno.

Ante estas palabras Koala solo pudo llorar.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado dos días, Koala había atravesado una crisis, sus ojos se enfocaban en la nada y una inquietante y casi espeluznante sonrisa se asomaba de vez en cuando mientras ella miraba el suelo, sin embargo el recuerdo de las acciones y palabras de Fisher Tiger iluminaban en su mente y de nuevo tomaba fuerzas para salir de ese estado. Ya había sido suficiente, por culpa de sus propios miedos puso en peligro a su nuevo amigo, Sabo llevaba dos días sin despertar y ella se sentía tan preocupada, ¡tan culpable!… Esto tenía que cambiar, ella debía dejar de llorar y empezar a actuar.<p>

"_Juro que me volveré fuerte_" Pensó para sí misma.

"_Te prometo que me volveré fuerte" _Pensó en Sabo.

"_Y viviré sin miedos, sin odios ni rencores"_ Y el rostro de Fisher Tiger persistió en su mente.

Bajó las escaleras, después de todo lo ocurrido, Dragon decidió llevar a los niños a Baltigo donde se encontraba la base del ejército revolucionario, Sabo se encontraba en su habitación y ella pudo ir a verlo un par de veces, sin embargo no soportaba verlo de esa manera y resolvió no volver a entrar hasta que él estuviera bien, pero a pesar de ello, deseaba volver a estar a su lado y permanecer junto a él hasta que su amigo despertara.

Caminó silenciosamente hasta llegar al pasillo y de inmediato revisó que nadie la descubriera y con sigilo abrió la puerta e ingresó. Sabo aún estaba dormido, su respiración era pausada, vendajes rodeaban su cabeza y torso. La niña se acercó, tomando la cobija blanca para cubrir el pecho de su amigo para después sentarse en una silla a su lado y apoyar sus brazos en la cama.

—Sabo-kun… Ya es hora de despertar—Dijo en un tono triste, casi inaudible, apoyó su cabeza en la cama ocultando su boca detrás de sus delgados brazos—Despierta y perdóname… por favor—Dijo mientras lentamente se quedaba dormida.

* * *

><p>Amanecía, el frío de la madrugada se hizo sentir en la cálida habitación, la luz azul del cielo de la madrugada se filtraba por la ventana que permanecía semiabierta. Un niño de rubios cabellos abría lentamente sus ojos, miró el techo el cual apenas podía reconocer, dándose cuenta que se encontraba en su habitación de la base del ejército revolucionario. A pesar del frío, sentía muchas calidez en su brazo derecho, por lo que lentamente movió su cabeza hasta poder visualizar los cabellos casi rojizos de Koala, quien permanecía sentada en la silla al lado de la cama mientras dormía recostando su cabeza sobre sus brazos. El niño sonrió, sintió mucho alivio al verla a salvo, levantó lentamente su brazo hasta acariciar los cabellos de su amiga.<p>

—Koala…

La niña abrió sus ojos lentamente y sintiendo el contacto, levantó la cabeza hasta poder mirar a Sabo.

—¡Sabo-kun! ¡Despertaste!

—Por supuesto que iba a despertar, ¿creíste que sólo con eso iba a terminar todo?—El niño ofreció una sonrisa enorme, fue entonces cuando la niña tomó su mano derecha e inclinando su rostro, colocó su frente en el dorso de la mano del rubio.

— ¡Lo siento! Fue mi culpa, no debí—

—Ya pasó… ¿ok?—Interrumpió el niño—Lo importante es que estas a salvo.

Koala continuó en esa posición, sabiendo que Sabo sonreía cálidamente, sin embargo ella no lo miró.

—Yo…

—Está bien, Koala, ya basta de disculparte.

—No me disculparé más.

— ¿Mm?

—Yo te prometo…

El niño la miró con inquietud y lentamente se sentó en la cama, y bajando la mirada hacía la niña, movió su mano izquierda con la intención de acariciar su cabello. Sin embargo sus acciones fueron interrumpidas por un repentino movimiento de la niña quien levantó su cabeza y lo miró a los ojos.

— ¡Te prometo que me volveré fuerte!—Declaró con decisión.

Sabo la miró sorprendido para después sonreír con determinación—Lo sé… Koala—Rápidamente tomó la mano de la niña—Tu y yo seremos fuertes.

* * *

><p>Han pasado doce años, Dragon había encargado a Sabo la importante misión acerca del mercado negro de las armas que posiblemente provienen de Dressrosa, el rubio eligió a su equipo de misión y como siempre, lo acompañarían Hack y Koala como sus subordinados.<p>

El joven rubio caminaba por las pintorescas calles de la isla llamada Dressrosa, el país del amor y la pasión, curiosamente había juguetes por todos lados, Sabo ya tenía información de que algo más oscuro se ocultaba detrás de toda esta fachada. Una chica de cabello corto caminó rápidamente hasta alcanzarlo y tomándolo del brazo, lo llevó a un callejón solitario y colocó un papel en su pecho mientras la chica miraba a todas las direcciones cuidando de no haber sido vistos. El rubio confundido revisó aquel papel, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía, la mera mera no mi de su hermano Ace estaba siendo expuesta como trofeo en una competencia en el coliseo.

—Hack se inscribió para ayudarte en esto, Sabo-kun… No puedes desconcentrarte—mencionó la chica mientras aún vigilaba.

—Ace…—El rubio continuó viendo el papel, debía obtener esa fruta, no podía permitir que cualquiera la obtuviera, más que las habilidades de su hermano, se trataba de su voluntad.

—Hay algo más—Koala lo miró—Se rumora que Mugiwara no Luffy se inscribió en esta competencia.

Sabo de inmediato miró a Koala, sus ojos denotaban sorpresa, respiró profundamente y tomó el brazo de su subordinada—Koala… debo…

—Lo sé… se trata de tus hermanos después de todo.

—…

—Sin embargo, ¿lo notas, verdad? todo esto es muy extraño.

El chico mantuvo su agarre, la chica no se apartaba y mientras lo miraba a los ojos comprendió que ante los nuevos acontecimientos, la misión ya no era lo primordial.

— ¿Cuál es tu orden?—Dijo Koala con suavidad mientras ambos se miraban fijamente.

—Bien… —El rubio susurró y lentamente soltó el brazo de la chica para enrollar el papel el cual guardó en su chaqueta. Koala siguió mirándolo y sonrió, podría adivinar las siguientes palabras del rubio mientras él alzaba la mirada en dirección al coliseo—Cambio de planes.

Koala soltó una risita, vaya que lo conocía a la perfección. Y mientras el chico la miró correspondiendo a la sonrisa, se percató de que sólo a ella le podría hacer esta pregunta.

— ¿Tengo tu apoyo?—Sabiendo que sólo ella podría responderle de esa manera

—Siempre.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: Este fic lo escribí con el corazón, porque lo que veo en One Piece respecto a las duras experiencias que los niños atraviesan, no está lejos de la realidad... Es realmente triste. **

**En fin… ¿Te gustó ****Dark Moon 00****?**

**El plan es que mientras voy publicando one-shots, estaré adelantando varios capítulos de un fanfic AU que planeo publicar en marzo (Así es, ****ErikaD****...**** ¡Me leíste la mente! Jajajajajajajaja) **

**¿Pero por qué en marzo? Pues porqué sí.**

**¡Gracias por leer! Por favor no olviden comentar.**


End file.
